A Special Day
by Zuzubear
Summary: it's a special day for one of the gAang member! She only wanted someone to celebrate with her, but now she agrees he was the best person to go to. ZukoxKatara Zutara please let me know if rating has to go up thanks!


_**Hey look who's back. well i'm bored on a monday night and this was just sitting on my desktop with a big imaginary sign sayin "load me onto !! u know u want tooooo!" so i did! lol annyyywow this is a cute story it's like right after the southern raiders. but let's pretend katara zuko and the gang stayed at that little cliffside place for a while longer alright okay so here A Special Day! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Aang and Toph were focused on earth bending, so Katara couldn't bother them. Not surprisingly, Sokka and Suki were nowhere to be found either.

Katara couldn't contain her energy anymore. She felt like she had to get up and go somewhere but she wasn't sure where she would go. For no reason she walked over to Zuko.

"Will come to the market with me?" She asked him shifting her weight from one foot to the other repeatedly. Zuko watched her with a questioningly look.

He had to admit he was surprised by her sudden request, but managed to choke out a simple thought. "Sure, but do you know where the closest town is?"

"There's a small town just up that way." She informed him pointing. He gave a slight nod and Katara went off to find and tell Sokka she was going out to the market and they would be back later.

Zuko watched the water-bender as they walked north to the town she saw on the way to the campsite. She seemed happy, in fact a lot more excited than Zuko had ever seen here before.

"Katara?" Zuko ventured.

"Hmm?"

"What's with you?"

"What are you talking about?" her voice had a very dangerous tone in it and Zuko hurried to refine his question.

"You seem very energetic today, and I was wondering why?"

"Oh." she sighed and looked away. She was actually sick and tired of trying to hate and not trust Zuko. He made it very difficult to be mad at him. "I wasn't going to say anything, but today is actually my 16th birthday."

Zuko's eyes widened with the new information. "You're 16?" he had just turned 17 a few days before the eclipse but he never would of believed that him and Katara were close in age.

"Yeah. Today's a big day for me, I guess. I just didn't want everyone to flip out and all that."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Sokka, maybe, but he probably forgot." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal but Zuko saw through her act. It actually really upset her no matter how hard she tried to conceal her emotions.

"Happy sweet 16 Katara." was all Zuko could say at the moment. Even though he was just starting to get on her good side, he promised himself he would get her something.

Once they got to the town Katara began looking through some boxes of fruit a merchant was selling while Zuko secretly looked for her present. She chose one, paid for it and asked Zuko to carry the fruit, which he did without question.

"You seem like the kind of girl who would love the color blue, child." An old woman's voice called out.

"Me?" Katara looked at the old vender and placed a hand on her chest.

"Yes. You're entire aura is a blend of blues. How odd, I haven't seen an aura like your's since I went to the south pole." the woman put a finger to her chin to emphasize her puzzlement.

"Thank you." Katara said quietly.

"Come dear. You might find some interest in this." The woman motioned them into her rather small shop as she disappeared into it herself.

Katara looked at Zuko and saw he didn't seen comfortable going into the store. She sighed and looped her arm around his free one and dragged him into the store.

"Oh my! Look at these." Katara gasped once inside the shop. The whole store was filled with water tribe valuables.

"Here, I have a feeling you will be the only one who can really appreciate this." The old woman handed her a oddly wrapped up object. Katara slowly unwrapped it to reveal a blue rose.

The rose was actually crystal and had been beautifully carved. The water tribe insignia was carved on the side of a petal. Zuko nor Katara had ever seen anything more beautiful than this rose.

^~-~^ZxK^~-~^

Aang collapsed on the ground beat tired. He had trained with Sifu Hothead and afterward Toph made him blindly spar with her for practice. Aang lifted his head and frowned when he didn't see Katara. He had wanted to water bend with her for a bit.

"Hey where's Katara?" Aang asked.

"She went to the market with Zuko." Suki responded without lifting her eyes from the map her and Sokka were studying.

"She went where with who?" he shouted jumping to his feet.

"Calm down twinkle toes!" Toph told him. "It's not like she has secret feeling for him and that they are making out in the woods just a little north of here."

"Hey, wait. Katara told me her and Zuko were going north to the market!" Sokka squeaked, his eyes going wide. The clearing was quiet for a whole 2 seconds before everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except Aang who thought he was going to be sick.

^~-~^ ZxK ^~-~^

Zuko looked outside and frowned. "Katara?" he whispered.

"Hm?" She responded without taking her eyes off of the flower in front of her.

"We should head back to the others. They are going to get worried about you."

"Oh." She reluctantly set the flower down and met his eyes. "They will be worried about you too."

Zuko chuckled darkly before answering. "No, they will think I kidnapped you." She smiled at the thought of when he first kidnapped her. It had actually been an exhilarating experience.

"Well, if I was her I wouldn't mind being captured by you, handsome! Meo-wow!" The old vender spoke up making a pawing motion at Zuko who turned bright red. Katara clutched her sides in pain from laughing too much.

Zuko was done with this crazy woman so he grabbed Katara by the wrist and began pulling her out. Unfortunately Zuko wasn't fast enough because Katara and him heard the old woman call out to Zuko one last time, "I hope to see you soon Cutie!"

The people on the street glanced from the cackling teen being tugged down the street to the store repeatedly.

Halfway out of town, and after Katara had calmed herself, Zuko told Katara he would catch up with her later before he handed her the fruit basket and disappeared into a tea shop.

She sighed and kept walking casting cursory glances at this and that. As she reached the outskirts of the town she turned and looked back the way she came. 'Maybe he got lost and I should look for him. No, no he wouldn't get lost. I should just wait here.' She thought to herself.

"Were you waiting for me?" Zuko's husky voice came from behind her. She almost dropped the basket if Zuko hadn't caught it midair.

"Thanks Zuko. You're really a big help when you want to be." She heard him chuckle. "Why are you being so sweet and friendly after all the mean thing I say and do to you, Zuko?"

Zuko felt his eyes widen at her question. That had been his line ever since they had been stuck in the catacombs together. Instead he answered her with a question of his own, "Is it not your birthday?"

Zuko and Katara walked into a strange site upon entering camp.

First, Sokka and Momo were twirling in circles laughing nonstop with Suki pouring out some cups that were filled with a liquid. Second, Toph and Appa were watching an anxious Aang air bend in a circle, which left a deep impression on the dirt. Toph seemed to be having fun watching the avatar for she was laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" Katara asked incredulously.

"Katara! Can we go water bending now?" Aang shouted jumping towards her.

"Y-yes, but, What happened here? Can we not leave you guys alone for an hour or two without you freaking out?" She scolded.

Zuko almost laughed at how fast Aang's face fell. It went from joy to the oh-I'm-in-trouble look. Katara sounded like a mother who was scolding children for being bad.

"Well, Sokka made more Sokka juice out of berries Momo found. We saw what effect it had on him and Suki dumped it out and threw the rest of the berries into the sea." his told them quickly. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, and Zuko could you help out Suki with Momo and Sokka?" Katara smiled sweetly at him.

Zuko had to admit she had a blinding smile, that any guy in his right mind would do whatever she asked. He saw the cold glance the avatar gave him but it didn't matter, it's not like he took Katara away into the forest to make out with her or something. "Sure I think I know a remedy for what they have."

"You do? What's wrong with them?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Well they are obviously drunk." He watched her expression, surprised she didn't know that already. Zuko sighed. "They need tea, a good rest and they should be fine." He went over to his pack and searched for his tea kettle.

'Whoa, look at his muscles. Wait, no-no, you don't have a thing for Zuko!' Katara mentally shouted at herself before she turned and left with Aang.

After the tea was set, Zuko walked over to Suki. "Hey, do you need help?" He motioned to the crazed lemur and boy.

"Yeah, thanks. Watch Momo. I put him on a leash because he kept trying to fly away." She handed him a rope before dragging Sokka into her tent. He wondered for a second what they would be doing in her tent, then thought it was better not to wonder. After all curiosity killed the Hog-monkey.

Momo's giant eyes looked up at Zuko. He then crawled up Zuko's leg and sat on his shoulder. Chattering this and that, Momo watched Zuko make the tea curiously. His tiny paws would always mess with Zuko's hair, examining it this way and that. Zuko would reach up and pat the flying lemur from time to time, talking about this person and that place. He realized he really was only talking about the times he was with his uncle in Ba Sing Se. Once the tea was done Zuko poured it into two cups. He took one over to Suki's tent but didn't want to walk inside.

"Suki?" Zuko asked hesitantly. He felt a slight blushed crept across his face when he heard Suki squeak in surprise.

"Y-yes?" She asked in a voice that only increased his blushing face.

"I brought Sokka some tea to help him. After he um, wakes up, lat-later." Zuko stumbled over his words. "It will help the headache. So I'll just put it by the door." He put the cup down, and Momo tried to fly away. Luckily Zuko had a good hold on the little guy's leash.

"Oh, um, thanks." Zuko turned to leave but heard Sokka chuckle darkly and Suki squeal, before he dashed away back towards the fire.

He took Momo off his should and set him down on the ground motioning for him to stay. As soon as Zuko moved his hand Momo jumped into his lap and sat there. Zuko felt a faint smile tug at his lips. He held the cup of warm tea up to the little lemur and Momo drank it thirstily. Soon Momo yawned and fell asleep cradled in Zuko's lap. He smiled as he found how fond of everyone in this group he was.

Momo was just hard to hate, so cute and fluffy. His big eyes always made him wonder what that fuzz-ball is thinking about. Appa was okay with Zuko in the group but Zuko was guessing it was because he had set him free from the Dai Lee. Aang was kind and forgiving, seriously Zuko has chased the kid from the south to the north and everywhere in between, and the kid still acting like nothing happened. Sokka was funny. Always being sarcastic and talking about food. Suki, Zuko had to admit, was quite pretty; she had sparkly blue-green eyes that made her look mysterious. Toph was rough around the edges but she seemed to warm up to him. She treated him like an older brother sort of. And last but not least, Katara. Zuko's mind drifted off to thoughts of Katara: how her soft skin felt against his as she pulled him into the store, how her blue eyes would glance curiously around at everything, and darn did that girl have shape! While she trained and slept she would wear her white wrapping. They hugged every curve she had. She just drove him insane; if Sokka and Aang didn't keep an eye on her he would of…

Zuko blinked at where his thoughts had taken him. He shook his head like he was clearing his thoughts. Setting Momo aside, Zuko got ready for his plan tonight.

"That was fun. Thank you Sifu Katara." Zuko heard Aang. The two stepped into the clearing. Toph and Appa were sleeping and no one wanted to think of what Suki and Sokka were doing. Seeing his best friend sleeping made the young Avatar realize how tired he was.

"I'll get our bed rolls." Aang said hoping into Appa's saddle.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered into her ear from behind her. "Will you join me by the cliff after Aang falls asleep?"

Katara was so surprise she couldn't hold back the shiver of anticipation that ran through her. "Oh um okay.".

Aang jumped down to see Zuko retreating with a basket.

"Where's he going?" Aang stared after him suspiciously.

"He's uh, probably going to meditate or something." Katara tried to make it seem like she couldn't care less.

"Oh, Well here you go." he handed Katara her bed roll. He quickly fell asleep and Katara rushed off to meet Zuko.

Katara saw Zuko a way off and she suddenly felt nervous. "Hey there." Katara walked up with her hands clasped behind her back.

Zuko gave her a warm smile. She was just too cute! The way she walked up with her arms behind her, the way she'd smile sheepishly, and her voice was soft. He watched her every move mesmerized.

"Hey there, want some tea?" He gestured for her to come and join him by the small fir he had created.

"Yes I would." She watched him pour the remaining tea into a cup and hand it the her. "Thank you."

Zuko, she realized, seemed so peaceful. Maybe it was just this secluded spot. The waves were crashing against the cliff's edge and the small fire Zuko had set cast a circle of light. Being inside that small circle made Katara feel like she was off in her own world, but she wasn't alone. Zuko was with her. She actually liked his company. His scar was really an enhancement to his features, giving his a mysterious and dangerous look. His hair looked so soft that she often wanted to run her fingers through it. His muscular body was amazing. His body temperature was warm and on cold nights like this everyone would put their bed rolls near Zuko.

"Tell me about water bending, like when it is the strongest why you love it so much." Zuko commented, not really demanding. So she did.

She really liked Zuko but the major conflict of them being opposites nagged her all the time. She stood up and stared out into the ocean feeling the moon's power, the salty breeze and of course Zuko's eyes following her as she walked to the cliff's edge. "Water is the opposite of Fire so while your bending is stronger during the day because of the sun; my water bending is the strongest at night when the moon. I'm the most powerful when it's a full moon like it will be in a few days.

"Fire and water always compete to destroy each other." She sighed and turned to face him. Zuko now got the feeling that she wasn't only talking about the elements.

"Water can extinguish a fire yet fire evaporates water. But in reality they balance each other out, you know, complimenting and stuff." She raised her hands and water-bended a wall-like-ring of water around their circle of light.

Zuko gasped in amazement as she swirled the water like a cyclone around them. The water sparkled and glowed as the firelight hit it just right.

Suddenly the fire extinguished and Katara lost her focus on the water. It went everywhere soaking the 2 teens. After the fire went out they were thrust into pitch black darkness.

"Oops. Zuko?" Katara called out looking for the young prince.

She almost jumped out of her skin when he grabbed her arm. "Right here." He whispered close to her ear. His hand ran down to hold her hand in a friendly gesture, but he pulled it away. He lit his left hand and held out his other hand. In the upheld hand was the blue crystal rose they saw in the store. "Happy 16th birthday, Katara."

"Oh Zuko!" She squealed holding Zuko's hand that had the flower in it with both of her small ones. "I can't thank you enough!" She hugged him fiercely and she had to blink back tears of joy, all while trying to avoid his hand that was supporting their light.

Katara couldn't explain why she was so open and affected by whatever Zuko did, but he always had made her feel that way. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, including Aang." She added hesitantly.

Zuko had to suppress a shiver when he felt her warm breath whisper into his ear. "Your welcome." He answered her all the while wishing she would hold onto him longer.

He hesitantly pulled back a bit to see her sparkling eyes, but unfortunately she tried to kiss him on the cheek at the same time. Their eyes flew open in shock when their lips met in an accidental kiss, gold meeting blue. Both teen froze and neither pulled away.

Katara watched something spark in Zuko's eyes just before his eyes slid closed as he tried to kiss her. Shyly her eyes fluttered shut and she responded to his kiss.

Zuko couldn't place what emotion it was the filled his chest as her felt her accept and react to the kiss. He let the fire extinguish in his hand so he could wrap his arm around her small waist to deepen their embrace.

"Wow." Katara whispered between gasps for air. A small part of her mind was ecstatic when it saw they were breathing in unison.

"We have to head back. We might not want anyone finding us out here like this." Zuko managed to choke out.

"I don't care if anyone finds us!" Katara buried her head into the crook in his neck.

Zuko was close to agreeing with her but he still was using his brain. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and picked up the basket he brought with him. He froze when Katara stepped in the way so he couldn't head back to camp.

"I have an idea." She grinned grabbing the basket from him and walking around until she was behind him. "I'll carry the basket, but you have to carry me back to camp."

Zuko sighed playfully and nodded his head. He heard her squeal in delight when she hopped onto his back as he fixed an arm on her thigh to hold her up. The other arm he lit up so he wouldn't trip while carrying her.

Instead of his normal orange fire, the fire that appeared in his hand was a vibrant green.

"It's beautiful!" Katara gasped as she leaned her cheek against his scared one.

"Nah it's just fire. I definitely know of something way more pretty and she is the most powerful bender in the world, except for the avatar, of course!" He laughed.

"Hmmm are you talking about Toph?" She joked back before she gave his cheek a feathery kiss.

"Guess again." He smiled realizing the game she had just created.

"Ty Lee!" She giggled when he played along with her game.

"Not that kind of bending! She is an elemental bender."

"Azula!"

"I said she is pretty! How can anyone not on Cactus Juice find Azula pretty?" He answered playfully.

"I give up this is a difficult question." She tried to pout but she ended up grinning.

Zuko placed the basket on the floor and Katara climbed reluctantly off of his back.

"Her heart is pure and she will do anything to protect those she loves. She has long, pretty brown hair; her eyes are the purest color of blue that it puts the ocean to shame." With each word he moved closer and closer to her until she was in his arms. "And her name is Katara." He whispered. "Good night birthday girl." He kissed her goodnight and walked off towards his own sleeping bag.

The next day Sokka woke up and realized something. He slapped his forehead in frustration. Last night was Katara's birthday. He glanced over to where she normally slept between him and Aang, but she wasn't there. In fact, her whole sleeping bag wasn't there. He looked around frantically and found her sleeping in the last spot he thought he would find her.

Katara lay on her back a foot away from Zuko. Her left hand rested on her stomach and it held something blue that sparkled in the morning light. It looked like a rose. His jaw hit the floor when he noticed that her right hand was stretched out towards Zuko's form and was clasping his larger hand in her own. They both had the most serene look on their faces.

With a sigh of relief, he dropped down onto his back again and slowly closed his eyes. He'd let them have a peaceful slumber. If it meant Zuko getting his out from being in trouble for forgetting her birthday he would be fine with whatever was going on. "I own you one Zuko." Sokka whispered before drifting off to dream world once more.

_**And there you go! Cute little idea i came up with in biology. weird huh oh well. I love how chill i made Sokka with his little baby sister sleeping next to the big hottie firenation man! lol green fire, huh welll i thought since azula has blue Zuko needed like his own amazing color and i love green fire. Whenever im roating marshmellows (Which i love btw they r amazing! hold on off topic here) i put like copper into the fire too nd it turns green w00t w00t!! lmao okay well im gunna to hope u liked review please! =3**_


End file.
